Vulpera
' Vulpera' are an upcoming allied race affiliated with the Horde. They will become available in in patch 8.3.0.[1] Contents *1Background **1.1Race preview **1.2Creation screen description *2Unlocking *3Character **3.1Racial traits **3.2Classes **3.3Statistics *4Quotes *5Notes and trivia *6Gallery *7Patch changes *8References Background :Main article: Vulpera Race preview Clever and resourceful, the vulpera of Vol’dun have survived amidst the sands for generations. Eager to join the ranks of the Horde, their caravans have departed from the dunes in search of adventure. The serpentine sethrak have taken to subjugating anyone they can as slaves, and the vulpera are an easy target for their machinations. If you’ve taken steps to liberate the vulpera from these overseers, they’ll join the Horde on the battlefield.[2] Creation screen description Clever and resourceful, the vulpera of Vol'dun have survived amidst the sands for generations. Eager to join the ranks of the Horde, their caravans have departed from the dunes in search of adventure. Unlocking Vulpera can be unlocked by Horde players who have gained Exalted reputation with the Voldunai and earned the achievement [Secrets in the Sand].[2] Players must then complete the following recruitment questline: # 120 Guests at Grommash Hold # 120 A Declaration of Intent # 120 New Allies, New Problems # 120 No Problem Too Small # 120 Where Are the Workers? # 120 A Little Goodwill, 120 Worthwhile Repairs & 120 Peon Promotions! # 120 A Party in Your Honor # 120 Strength and Honor # 120 Job's Done # 120 On the Outskirts # 120 We'll Use Their Weapons, 120 Explosions Always Work & 120 Destroying the Source # 120 Taking Out the Tidecaller # 120 Threat Contained # 120 Meet with Meerah # 120 The Vintner's Assistants # 120 Playing to Their Strengths # 120 A Particular Process # 120 Fermented for the Horde # 120 Sip and Savor # 120 Awaiting Our Arrival # 120 New Allies Among Us Character Racial traits Classes *https://wow.gamepedia.com/Hunter Hunter *https://wow.gamepedia.com/Mage Mage *https://wow.gamepedia.com/Monk Monk *https://wow.gamepedia.com/Priest Priest *https://wow.gamepedia.com/Rogue Rogue *https://wow.gamepedia.com/Shaman Shaman *https://wow.gamepedia.com/Warlock Warlock *https://wow.gamepedia.com/Warrior Warrior Statistics Quotes :Main articles: Jokes#Vulpera male, Jokes#Vulpera female :Main articles: Flirt#Vulpera male, Flirt#Vulpera female Notes and trivia *Vulpera were speculated by fans to be a potential future allied race since the start of Battle for Azeroth due to having an unusually large suite of customization options for a non-playable race that only has a significant role in a single zone. At the time, Blizzard responded by stating that setting up certain races this way is advantageous for development and that it was not necessarily a sign that vulpera were planned to become playable.[3] When vulpera were officially announced as a Horde allied race in October 2019, Ion Hazzikostas acknowledged this by jokingly stating that playable vulpera were a "shock to everyone, I'm sure".[1] *Vulpera hunters start with a serpent pet. *The dance animation of both male and female vulpera is a reference to the Norwegian comedy duo Ylvis' 2013 song and viral music video "What Does the Fox Say?". *The vulpera are the first allied race to join the Horde when the organization wasn't under the leadership of Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner. *During early builds of patch 8.3, vulpera had a passive racial trait named [Vulpera Survival Kit]. It was replaced by [Alpaca Saddlebags] prior to release. Gallery *https://wow.gamepedia.com/File:Vulpera_new_banner.jpg The vulpera banner. *https://wow.gamepedia.com/File:The_Call_for_Allies_(Vulpera).jpg The vulpera choice. *https://wow.gamepedia.com/File:Vulpera_shaman_totems.jpg Vulpera shaman totems. Patch changes *https://wow.gamepedia.com/World_of_Warcraft:_Battle_for_Azeroth Patch 8.3.0 (PTR): Added.